Clock interruption is a trigger for an operating system and associated with processing and scheduling of various tasks. The system can make statistics on load and time of processes, and enable switching of processes by means of clock interruption. A higher clock pulse rate means a shorter period of clock interruption, enabling timely scheduling of processes and rendering better interaction and higher response speed of the system. Nevertheless, with increase of the clock rate, the core overhead increases to impair the performance of the system and some of processes with a large amount of computation cannot be processed in time. Therefore, it is extremely important to select an appropriate clock rate for an operating system.
In the state of art, the system operates with a fixed period of clock interruption at a fixed clock rate configured by a user after it starts up. That is, a processor, such as, a central processing unit, processes its run-queue at a fixed period of clock interruption regardless of the number of the processes in the run-queue. The processes to be processed by the processor can be stored in the run-queue. Even if a tickless function in a dynamical clock mode is enabled in the system, the system will change the period of the clock interruption to infinity or a significantly large value to stop the clock interruption of the processor when the processor enters an idle state. When the processor is in a run state as a non-idle state, the processor will process the processes at the fixed period of clock interruption.
A fixed period of clock interruption in the run state poses a series of problems, for example, adverse effect on the speed of process scheduling, reduced response time of the system, or waste of hardware sources, due to lack of flexibility. As a result, the processing efficiency of the system is degraded.